In the operation of automatic, currency-controlled vending machines, currency is normally inserted into a receiving slot of the machine, and transported to a currency validator. The currency is either rejected or accepted, and upon acceptance, a selected item is dispensed to the user of the vending machine. The validator device actuates electronic circuitry which controls the dispensing of various items as well as causes the delivery of coins representing the overage amount of the currency received by the machine.
Unscrupulous customers have developed ways to cheat or beat such vending machines by pouring or squirting liquid, such as salt water, into the currency receiver slot. When liquid is squirted into the currency receiver slot of the vending machine or currency validator, the liquid runs into the validator and credit mechanisms, thereby shorting these related circuits and generally damaging the apparatus. On occasion, this shorting may cause a vending machine to "jackpot" or vend one or more times or even until all merchandise is dispensed from the vending machine. In other instances, the shorted circuits may cause money to be dispensed through the change or coin return mechanism thereby delivering all coins stored within the vending machine.
A need has thus arisen for a liquid diverter for a currency receiver or bill validator for a vending machine for diverting liquid which may enter the currency receiving slot cf the vending machine thereby preventing undesirable electrical conditions from occurring and preventing malfunction of the vending machine.